A stent is a type of endovascular implant, usually generally tubular in shape, typically having a lattice, connected-wire tubular construction which is expandable to be permanently inserted into a blood vessel to provide mechanical support to the vessel and to maintain or re-establish a flow channel during or following angioplasty. The support structure of the stent is designed to prevent early collapse of a vessel that has been weakened and damaged by angioplasty. Insertion of stents has been shown to prevent negative remodeling and spasm of the vessel while healing of the damaged vessel wall proceeds over a period of months.
During the healing process, inflammation caused by angioplasty and stent implant injury often causes smooth muscle cell proliferation and regrowth inside the stent, thus partially closing the flow channel, and thereby reducing or eliminating the beneficial effect of the angioplasty/stenting procedure. This process is called restenosis. Blood clots may also form inside of the newly implanted stent due to the thrombotic nature of the stent surfaces, even when biocompatible materials are used to form the stent. While large blood clots may not form during the angioplasty procedure itself or immediately post-procedure due to the current practice of injecting powerful anti-platelet drugs into the blood circulation, some thrombosis is always present, at least on a microscopic level on stent surfaces, and it is thought to play a significant role in the early stages of restenosis by establishing a biocompatible matrix on the surfaces of the stent whereupon smooth muscle cells may subsequently attach and multiply.
Stent coatings are known which contain bioactive agents that are designed to reduce or eliminate thrombosis or restenosis. Such bioactive agents may be dispersed or dissolved in either a bio-durable or bio-erodable polymer matrix that is attached to the surface of the stent wires prior to implant. After implantation, the bioactive agent diffuses out of the polymer matrix and preferably into the surrounding tissue over a period lasting at least 4 weeks, and in some cases up to 1 year or longer, ideally matching the time course of restenosis, smooth muscle cell proliferation, thrombosis or a combination thereof.
If the polymer is bioerodable, in addition to release of the drug through the process of diffusion, the bioactive agent may also be released as the polymer degrades or dissolves, making the agent more readily available to the surrounding tissue environment. Bioerodable stents and biodurable stents are known where the outer surfaces or even the entire bulk of polymer material is porous. For example, PCT Publication No. WO 99/07308, which is commonly owned with the present application, discloses such stents, and is expressly incorporated by reference herein. When bioerodable polymers are used as drug delivery coatings, porosity is variously claimed to aid tissue ingrowth, make the erosion of the polymer more predictable, or to regulate or enhance the rate of drug release, as, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,099,562, 5,873,904, 5,342,348, 5,873,904, 5,707,385, 5,824,048, 5,527,337, 5,306,286, and 6,013,853.
Heparin, as well as other anti-platelet or anti-thrombolytic surface coatings, are known which are chemically bound to the surface of the stent to reduce thrombosis. A heparinized surface is known to interfere with the blood-clotting cascade in humans, preventing attachment of platelets (a precursor to thrombin) on the stent surface. Stents have been described which include both a heparin surface and an active agent stored inside of a coating (see U.S. Patents Nos. 6,231,600 and 5,288,711, for example).
A variety of agents specifically claimed to inhibit smooth muscle-cell proliferation, and thus inhibit restenosis, have been proposed for release from endovascular stents. As examples, U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,488 describes the use of a quinazolinone derivative; U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,609, the use of taxol, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,98, the use of paclitaxel, a cytotoxic agent thought to be the active ingredient in the agent taxol. The metal silver is cited in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,904. Tranilast, a membrane stabilizing agent thought to have anti-inflammatory properties is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,327.
More recently, rapamycin, an immunosuppressant reported to suppress both smooth muscle cell and endothelial cell growth, has been shown to have improved effectiveness against restenosis, when delivered from a polymer coating on a stent. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,711 and 6,153,252. Also, in PCT Publication No. WO 97/35575, the monocyclic triene immunosuppressive compound everolimus and related compounds have been proposed for treating restenosis, via systemic delivery.
Ideally, a compound selected for inhibiting restenosis, by drug release from a stent, should have three properties. First, because the stent should have a low profile, meaning a thin polymer matrix, the compound should be sufficiently active to produce a continuous therapeutic dose for a minimum period of 4-8 weeks when released from a thin polymer coating. Secondly, the compound should be effective, at a low dose, in inhibiting smooth muscle cell proliferation.
Finally, endothelial cells which line the inside surface of the vessel lumen are normally damaged by the process of angioplasty and/or stenting. The compound should allow for regrowth of endothelial cells inside the vessel lumen, to provide a return to vessel homeostasis and to promote normal and critical interactions between the vessel walls and blood flowing through the vessel.